


Buttons and Masks (Sally Face Coraline AU!)

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beldam Larry, Child Sal, Coraline AU!, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Monsters, beldam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sal woke up one night in the hospital, and is led to a small door by a little mouse, where he meets Larry, a carefree teen who helps him grow up. As time goes on, Sal develops feelings for the greasy male, but what about Larry? Why doesn’t he change? And what is Gizmo doing in his dream world?





	1. A Mouse and Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Really excited to do this one! Once the romance starts, Sal will be 18 and leaving high school, so don’t worry about underage stuff, this chapter is just to introduce the plot. Anyways, have a good day! And thank you for the support!

Sal didn’t like the hospital anymore. He remembered liking going to the pristine building, excited for all the treats to come after a quick jab from a needle, along with all the praise and hugs from his parents. Sal didn’t like the hospital anymore, not after seeing his mother fall from sleep to death- not after watching his dad down more whisky- not after all the pain and fear and anger that followed the surgeries that took even more of his face off. He didn’t like the hospital anymore; so when he saw the little mouse holding a soft doll that looked just like him, right down to the tiny scars on his shoulders, he was willing to follow the little mouse out of his room, and to a cracked, wooden door. 

He looked down at the smokey colored mouse, fingering the bandages wrapped around his mauled jaw. His single eye flickered between the small creature and the oak, finally taking a deep breath and pushing the door in. He gave a small notice to the fact no door knob was attached to the boards, but the expanding of a lightened tunnel brought his attention to his surroundings. 

The tunnel twinkled with small, white dots, blue, purple, and green hues swirling around the starry enclosure. Sal breathed out in wonder.

“It’s like the night sky,” he whispered. He crouched down, creaking the door to close behind him. He felt the fabric dip down beneath him, his eyes widening at the soft feeling of silk. He ran his fingers outwards and inwards, giggling at the slight tickle the soft tingling brought from the silky feeling. He heard a soft coo beneath him, and tilted down to spy the gray mouse beneath him. It cooed at him again, giving what Sal believed was a soft smile, before they scampered forward and gestured to an identical door. 

Sal crept forward, glancing his head left and right, trying to memorize every detail of the soft colors. They reminded him of a painting he had seen, with yellow lights swirling in a night sky over a shadowed building. He was so absorbed in the tunnel that he almost ran into the door, the mouse squeaking right before he bumped into the hinges. He paused, giving the other a soft rub on his head as a silent thanks. He reached forward to paw at the knobless door, the hinges creaking as it swung outward. He poked his head into a small room, and lowered his hand to his furry friend. He placed him on his shoulder, swaying to a stand as he observed his surroundings. 

The room was small, yet plain and cozy in the young boy’s opinion. It had warm fairy lights glowing in the corners, casting a firelike glow over the area. He glanced down to see a rustic, wooden floor beneath him, and glanced up to see the same material was used for small shelves lining the room, stopping at a large archway. He briefly noticed that the shelves were low enough to reach, so he went around, reading the materials. A mixture of baking and cooking ingredients greeted him, and he also noted how the only drawers and cupboards were also within reach of his hands. He smiled, grabbing a cookie from a jar on the left of the arch. Just then, a large hand settled on his shoulder, causing him to jump in the air.

“Woah, lil’ guy! You ok? I didn’t scare ya too bad, did I?” Sal, trembling, turned around, eyeing the tall male up and down. He looked to be about 18, with hip-lengthed hair and a crooked smile with a missing tooth. The boy wore a plain, brown t-shirt, resting against a silver chain and denim jeans. That wasn’t what caught the boy’s eye, though. It was the fact that the teen had mahogany buttons for eyes. Sal shook, taking a step back.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ll leave! Please, don’t hurt me.” Sal whimpered between clenched teeth, curling in on himself. He knew this had to be a nightmare; no way this was real. It was about to be another nightmare, full of tearing teeth, and now, buttoned eyes. A soft brush against his chin made him wince, but he found himself tilting his chin up with the hand anyways.

“Hey, hey. I’m not mad, dude. I just wanted to tell you that I had pancakes in the other room for dinner. Are- are you ok? You’re worrying me here, lil’ guy.” Sal sobbed at the stranger’s words, pain stinging his heart. It had been weeks since he last had even been touched gently, much less spoken to like a person. What had started as painful tears had transitioned into a mixture of grief and joy. He rushed into the stranger’s abdomen, wrapping his arms around his legs. There was a stiff pause, before he crouched down to pull the young boy to his chest. “Hey, hey. Shh, shh. I’m here, I’m here. Let it out, let it out, let it out. That’s it, let it out.” Sal sobbed harder, clenching his fists even tighter in the soft fabric of the other’s shirt.

A few minutes passed as the younger was rocked, the sobbing quieted down to a soft sniffling. After a few more minutes of hiccups, Sal had calmed down enough to be able to step back and wipe his eye. The tan male gave him a soft smile.

“You ok now, lil’ dude?” Sal nodded, then gave a quiet whisper.

“What was that about pancakes?” The other blinked, then laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, dude. I’ve got some chocolate chips for you. Oh, don’t forget your doll, lil’ guy!” The other glanced down to notice the twin doll lying by his feet, then picked it up with small fingers. He hugged it tight, smiling at the perfect hugging size of the doll. “You like it, buddy?” Sal just glanced up and gave the teen a shy nod.

“Do you have any blueberries?” The teen blinked, then seemed to realize the boy was talking about the treats in the other room.

“Oh, yeah! Yeah, we have some blueberries. Fresh, too. Want me to grab some blueberry syrup as well?” The smaller nodded, giving a soft ‘thanks’ as the teenager grabbed a blue bottle from the corner behind Sal. He turned around and smiled at the other, before rushing forward and picking up the youngling with a laugh. “C’mon, silly! Let’s go stuff ourselves!” The other squealed as he was placed on the boy’s shoulders and rushed into a room right across a hall just outside the arch, jerking at the sudden halt. The two were both giggling as they stopped, grappling for breath from the sudden adrenaline rush. 

“WOAH!” Sal gasped. He heard a soft chuckle from the tan male, but ignored it to stare at the spread in front of him. The table was about the length of the entire room, thin and layered with pancakes and toppings of every imaginable concoction. Strawberries, red velvet pancakes with cream cheese, chocolate of every kind, fruits, and sugary drinks everywhere. The kitchen itself was rather exquisite as well, with a crystal chandelier and velvet curtains hanging over a black carpeted floor, and the table with two chairs being a cherry red color. It was beautiful and yet simple at the same time in Sal’s eyes, and he couldn’t keep the childish grin off his face.

“Hey, lil’ guy. Here.” Sal was set down with a gentle hand, and handed a soft pajama gown.

He frowned, then asked, “Where did you get these?” The other boy just chuckled and shrugged. “Can I- Can I go change?” The stranger gave a soft nod, and pointed at a door to the left of the child.

“That’s the bathroom, lil’ dude. I can help you with the bandages if you want.” The bluenette shook his head, clutching the doll.

“Thank you, mister, but I don’t like other people seeing my face.” The teen gave an understanding nod and smile, before pausing.

“Wait. Did you just call me ‘mister?’” The younger felt his ears turn red as he chuckled. “No offense lil’ guy, but I’m not a ‘mister.’ My name’s Larry. A lot better fitting, huh?” The other giggled and nodded. 

“Thanks, Larry!” The boy smiled as he tottered over to the door, and smiled hearing the soft ‘welcome, lil’ dude.’ 

Sal shut the door behind him, and sighed. The bathroom was just a small space with a toilet and a sink, and the boy couldn’t help but appreciate the simplicity as he placed down the doll. He unbuttoned the blue sheet, letting it fall to the floor. Next, he slipped on the dress, and spun it around. It was a cotton, knee-length dress, covered in a sleeping, gray tabby kitten pattern. Sal giggled at the sweet cartoon, feeling his heart swell. His father had thrown away all his ‘girly shit’ the first day after his mother had died, and the pain had already been eased with the soft sign of acceptance from Larry. He ran his fingers over his bandages, looking for any loose ends. Finding none, he gave a contented hum, grabbed the doll, and skipped out. He was so ready to eat his sugary dinner. 

. . . . .

Sal sighed at the comfort of the blanket he was being swaddled in. He had spent hours after eating doodling with Larry, enjoying a soft, glowing fire and the beautiful home. It all felt so surreal, almost like it was made for him. He grinned up at the lanky teen, not that Larry could see it through the bandages. 

“Thanks for the night, Larry.” The other grinned.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, lil’ guy! It’s been amazing meeting you, Sal,” the teen replied.

“You too, Lars.” The other ruffled his hair just a bit at the nickname. 

“Hey, serious question here, ok?” The sudden tone caused the young boy to blink.

“Yeah, ok.”

“I need you to hold onto that doll at all times, ok?” The child tilted his head, not upset, rather, curious.

“Why?”

“Because it’s how I make sure you’re safe. It’ll let me know when you’re upset, or if you’re in danger. I want to protect you, Sal, especially with what’s been put on you for the last few months.” The boy frowned.

“How do you know about that?” Larry chuckled.

“I’ve lived in the hospital for a while now, and I. I couldn’t help but keep an eye on you. I. I lost my dad when I was a bit older than you, and I guess. I guess I just wanted to help you through this, like I wish someone would have helped me. I’m sorry if that bothers you, lil’ guy.” Sal winced, a bit confused on how to feel. On one hand, the guy just admitted to basically spying on him, but on the other, he was obviously just trying to make him happy, and he did seem to regret his mistake.

“You. You didn’t. Like. Watch me when I was sleeping or something, did you?” The other blinked, then laughed.

“Woah, woah, woah, no, dude. I only really watched you when big stuff happens, like. Like, well.”

“Please don’t say it,” Sal pleaded. Larry nodded, his face softening.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, lil’ guy.” Sal took a deep breath in, then out. 

“I. I don’t mind. As long as you aren’t like, watching me pee.” The other wrinkled his nose, then shook his head.

“Ew, gross. No. Not that kind of guy, lil’ dude. Heck, the doll doesn’t even watch you or anything, it’s just kind of like an alarm. If someone punches you, it’ll just tell me ‘hey, Sal’s in danger.’ Y’know what I mean?” Sal nodded, then turned to smile at the toy as it was laying on his chest. Then, he frowned.

“Do-does that mean I have to go back?” Larry winced, and Sal felt his heart drop.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m sorry, Sal. It’s your life, y’know? I can’t keep you from that.” Sal sniffled and nodded, before Larry continued. “But I’ll be here every night! Every night after you fall asleep, you’ll be able to come back here! And we’ll do anything you want to, ok? It’ll be your time.” Sal looked up with a shy nod, and another sniffle.

“Th- thank you, Larry.” The teen smiled, and reached out to squeeze Sal’s hand.

“Anytime, lil’ dude. Anyways, you ready to sleep?” Sal nodded, feeling a bit of sadness.

“What about you? Won’t you be lonely?” Larry seemed shocked.

“U-um. No, no. I-I’ll be ok.” Sal frowned.

“Did I do something wrong?” Larry went wide-eyed, then frantically shook his head back and forth.

“No! No. Sorry, lil’ guy. I just. No one’s cared about me in a while… thanks for that.” Larry squeezed his hand again, and Sal smiled.

“I care about you. You’re the first person who’s been kind to me since I lost my face…” Larry winced.

“I’m sorry about how people treat you, dude. You don’t deserve that.” Sal just shrugged.

“I don’t mind. I know I kinda look scary. And it’s not like it’s anything against me personally, it’s their own problem.” Larry grinned.

“You’re a real smart 9 year old, Sal.” The boy grinned so hard his cheeks hurt. “Anyways, bed time, lil’ guy.” Sal sighed, then nodded.

“Ok.” Sal snuggled down further into the covers, closing his eyes. And, for the first time in a few nights, his heart felt a little less hollow when he drifted off.

. . . . .

When Sal woke up again, the small doll was tucked into his arm, and while everything else was the same as before he fell asleep, the heart scribbled on the paper clipped to the doll left no doubt in Sal’s mind as to whether or not Larry was a dream. Sal was so excited to go to sleep tonight.


	2. A Letter And Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal starts college, but a new decision takes him down a different path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Here’s my gift to my cookies! Eat turkey and gobble!

Sal groaned as he flopped onto his bed, his head spinning from the stress. ‘First day of college, and I already feel like shit,’ he thought. While he was determined to graduate as a psychology major, he couldn’t help but consider changing his minor from history to art. The history class already seemed packed to the brim with difficult memorization, and that had only been on his first day. Still, he knew he needed to give it a chance. 

“Hopefully Lars will have some advice,” Sal mumbled. The metal head had been his biggest supporter throughout his transition to college, and was the only one he felt he could talk to about serious things before they were decided. 

He smiled a bit, a soft bloom of warmth fluttering through his chest. The other always gave him those feelings these days, and while some would feel uneasy being in love with a button-eyed dream creature, Sal found that he didn’t mind at all. Maybe it hadn’t been his plan to fall in love, (certainly not just after his eighteenth birthday) but he found the warmth and happiness the other provides to be too important to him to complain, even if just in his mind. 

He looked behind his back to a notebook lying on the edge of his desk, and bit his non-visible lip. He turned, planting his feet on the end of the covers as he stared at the dull green of the journal. His eyes lit with a decision, and he swung himself off the bed and over towards the paper. Sal grazed the edges of the cover before flipping it open, wincing at his own, messy scrawl.

“Lars,” he read aloud. “do you remember the birthday gift you gave me this year? Rather than a new CD or a fancy dress as usual, you took me to the river bank and told me about your parents. I still remember your tears, how terrified you looked telling me about your witch dad killing your mother and cursing you to be a Beldam. I still remember you telling me about your species- how you guys need to feed on love, and how some of you were so insane as to trap souls with your buttons, items meant to be gifts. You looked so devastated, thinking I would hate you for something you hadn’t even done. When I hugged you tight, reassuring you I wasn’t scared, you cried even harder. It was the best night of my life, as I realized right there that I was in love. I was in love with you. I AM in love with you. Larry, you always make me feel so happy and calm, like I’m a kid again. You’ve been the best thing to come out of this shitty life of mine, and I just hope you can feel the same about me.” Sal paused, staring at the scribbled ink. He sighed, knowing he would never have the guts to say all this, or even to rewrite the letter. In the end, he’d just have to make do with what he wrote last night. 

He placed the wrinkled sheet on his pillow, and laid his head down- unbuckling his prosthetic at the same time. After he placed the mask on the bedside table, he took a deep breath in and shuddered it back out. Tonight was the night he finally handed the other this letter. And he had never been more nervous.

. . . . .

It took Sal a few moments to float back into consciousness, but when he did, he was met with a soft “squeak” from a familiar, gray mouse. Sal smiled, rubbing the tip of his thumb on the soft whiskers of his head.

“Hey, Wilfred,” Sal hummed. “You miss me?” Wilfred gave another squeak and hopped up, flipping his tail in the process. He turned to Sal, wiggling his nose in what Sal knew was a “come on!” gesture. He chuckled, slipping out of bed while clutching the notebook paper in his left hand. “Ok, ok, I’m up.” Just then, a soft “mrrrow!” sounded from out the door. “Oh, Gizmo!” 

Sal padded to his bedroom door, cracking it just enough for the tabby to slip inside. He rubbed himself against Sal’s ankle, glaring at Wilfred in the process. Sal sighed and shook his head. Gizmo had always glared at anything that had to do with his dream world, and it was starting to worry Sal- but he wouldn’t let that drag him down tonight. He turned to his pillow, scooped up the note, and tucked it into his back pocket.

“Hey Giz, I’m gonna head out. Make sure Dad doesn’t try to sneak any booze while I’m ‘asleep.’” Gizmo gave a soft grumble, but nodded at Sal. “Thanks, buddy.” He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the feline’s head. He turned to the mouse, smiling and walking out of his room, listening for Wilfred’s soft footfalls behind him. 

Sal snuck by his sleeping father on the couch, soft twitches accompanying loud snores. Sal shook his head with fondness as he crept around to the back of the couch, grinning at the small doorway. It was just large enough for Sal to crawl through, and was made of light, gray wood. It rested in the couch’s back, and Sal wondered again how it knew when he was able to get there. ‘Something to think about later,’ he thought. 

He reached forward, giving a gentle push to the knobless door. It swung open with ease, the familiar, starry tunnel fumbling out after it. Sal smiled, his heart beating hard in his chest. ‘Ok, Fisher. Tonight is the night. Don’t wuss out.’ His mind said. Sal took a deep breath, and placed himself into the tunnel. As usual, Wilfred rushed ahead, jumping up and down as he waited by the other door. Sal closed the door behind him with his foot, and began to creep forward. He paused to smile at the swirling colors, the art impressing him once again.

“I can’t believe Larry made all this,” Sal murmured. He had seen Larry’s ‘spider form’ a few months prior, the same night that the epiphany of love sank in. (Larry felt it was only fair he saw what a “monster” he was) The thought of Larry touching him with those long, metal fingers stirred something within Sal, but he pushed it aside. The form was beautiful, yes, but Larry hated it. Sal couldn’t imagine hating the beautiful body, but he still respected his friend’s decision to hold back on asking to see it. He smiled at the wall again, the thought of all the precious silk and time put into the creation for him causing his heart to swell. He turned, inching towards Wilfred with one, final push. He grunted, rolling into the kitchen with Wilfred jumping in right beside him. The two landed splayed out on the floor, both giggling at the sudden rush. 

“Hey, Sally Face!” Called a voice. Sal glanced up from Wilfred, grinning at the boy in front of him.

“Hey, Larry Face? Miss me?” Sal stretched as he taunted his friend, stumbling to his feet before the other spoke again.

“Not really. I mean, the silence is pretty good company.” Sal snorted at the other’s sarcasm, rolling his eyes.

“Ok, Edgelord. Guess I’ll just leave you be then.” Larry rushed forward, wrapping the other in a tight squeeze.

“Nope. You’re mine now! My bluebird.” Larry grinned at him, peering down at the shorter boy clinging to his arms. Sal glanced up, single eyebrow lifting with a bemused smirk. 

“Oh yeah? And who are you competing against?” Sal asked.

“The whole world!” Larry cried out. He scooped the other up, Sal wrapping his legs around his waist on instinct. “You’re too good, baby blue! Everyone wants you! Everyone!” Sal chuckled, his pigtails flying as Larry twirled the two at an even pace.

“Pretty sure the world is glad to be rid of me.” Sal grumbled. Larry pinched his side, Sal sticking his tongue out at the teen.

“Hush! Don’t lie!” Larry scolded. 

“Yes, mom.”

“That’s ‘yes dad mom’ to you, little shit!” The two broke down in laughter, Sal clutching Larry’s chest as he buried his head into the brunette’s shoulder. 

The two took a few moments to simmer down to soft giggles, but once they had, they settled into a comfortable silence. Sal placed his feet back down onto the floor, yet kept his arms locked around the rocker’s shoulders. The two rocked back and forth as Larry hummed, Sal nuzzling his nose into Larry’s collar bone. The latter let out a soft sigh, Larry smiling and stroking his crown at the content shining through.

“You doing ok, lil’ guy?” Larry whispered. Sal’s heart fluttered. He always loved when Larry called him that, the nickname always being reserved to the quiet, tender experiences between the two. 

“I’m ok. Just nervous,” Sal murmured into the tan shirt. Sally smiled as he felt another hand enter his scalp, melting when the two began to rub soothing circles into the base of his head. 

“Whatcha nervous about, dude?” Sal buried further into the worn fabric, hoping to hide the blush that came from the inquiry.

“Just. I’ll tell you later, ok? Right now, I want to hug.” Larry hummed in agreement, the silence blanketing the pair again. The two swayed for a few more minutes, before Sal pulled away to look into the taller’s eyes. ‘It’s now or never,’ he thought. ‘Better get this over with before I lose my nerve.’

“H-here.” Sal choked out. Before Larry could even process what the other had said, Sal swiped the note out of his pocket and shoved it into his hands. “Just. Read it here, I’m going to go out to the garden.” Sal hurried past, Larry’s eyes following him with a frown.

“Hey! Don’t you wanna-“

“Just read it!” Sal called over his shoulder. The bluenette rushed out of the house, sprinting to a small row of willow trees lining a stream a few feet from the house. The boy leaned over onto a trunk, panting at the sudden burst of adrenaline. He groaned, slumping onto the roots under him.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He growled to himself. “You ran out?! Seriously, Fisher, what the fuck were you thinking?!” Sal snarled at his words, then thumped his head onto the tree behind him. “He’s gonna think you’re a coward. Or worse, that this is a prank.” Sal groaned again, plopping his head into his arms resting on his knees. 

The other brooded in silence, his thoughts bouncing around. They jumped from Larry’s raspy voice, to his unchanged appearance Sal loved so much, to the way he had looked at him when he ran out. The pressure on his back increased, and Sal startled, realizing he had been scooting himself backwards into his wooden friend. 

“Motherfucker,” Sal huffed. He stood up on shaky legs, dusted himself off with shaky hands, then turned on his heel with a shaky heart. He glanced at the front door, his hope sinking when it didn’t open. Larry should have been done by now, surely. The idiot couldn’t read worth shit, but even he could have read the short note by now. Sal waited for a few seconds, then turned away with a sniffle. 

“He doesn’t feel the same,” Sal whispered. “He doesn’t feel the same, and now you’ve gone and messed everything up. Good job, Sal. Hope you’re proud of yourse-“

“Sal?” Sally Face jumped, landing on his ass as he turned to try and glare at the brunette. 

“What?!” He snapped. Larry winced back, holding himself with both his arms, his eyes downcast.

“A-are you ok?” Sal paused, and felt his heart rip in half. The other looked so damn guilty, and Sal felt the tear grow wider at the realization of just who had done that. 

“I’m fine,” Sal turned and grumbled. “Just. Get it over with.” Larry frowned, tilting his head.

“Get what over with, dude?”

“You know!” Sal gestured outwards with sweeping arms, his body tensing. “Get it over with! Tell me you don’t feel the same and kick me out!” 

Larry stepped back, his eyes wide. A cold moment passed between the two, before Larry took a deep breath in through his nose. Sal clenched his eyes together, wishing he could just skip the rejection and be crying in bed.

“I feel the same way, dude.” The words hung for a short infinity, the stretch being both relieving and terrifying to the small bluenette.

“What?” Sal asked. He turned to look at the other, and felt his heart burst. The teen was now holding a big bunny rabbit, as blue as Sal’s hair. It held a soft, velvet, purple ribbon on its neck, and held a small box of heart chocolates.

“I feel the same,” Larry said with a slow pulse. The other swallowed, clenching the large stuffed animal. “And. I would like you to stay here. With me.” Sal jumped up, his body now flooding with shocked energy.

“For real?!” He yelped.

“Uh, yeah, dude. I wouldn’t be- WOAH!” Sal pounced forward, landing face first in the bunny’s ears and squishing Larry’s arms. “Easy, Sally Face! At least give me a chance to grab you, man.” Larry huffed. Despite his tone, Sal could see a wide grin twitch onto the boy’s face, and he felt himself squeeze a bit more as Larry shuffled with the rabbit, settling for resting Sal on top of the object while having his arms around the two. Even if the plastic chocolate poked Sal, and the rabbit ears flopped into Larry’s eyes, the two held onto each other, both refusing to move from their little haven of warmth, secrets, and fake fur.

. . . . .

“And you’re sure about this?” Asked Larry. Sal sighed, amused. 

“Yes, Larry. I’m sure. I just want one last weekend with Dad, ok? Then I’ll stay here, get beautiful, black buttons, and we’ll live happily ever after.” Larry chuckled, nuzzling his nose into the other’s hair that now rested on his pillow.

“I’ve told you, I can get you blue buttons. Hell, mine are brown, remember?” Sal giggles, bopping one of the buttons with a single finger. Larry gasped, covering the stitches in mock horror, falling over with an exaggerated gasp.

“I’m dead now, Sally Face! How could you?! Oh, the horror!” Sal laughed, tucking his face down sideways into the pillow case. 

“Oh no! Whatever shall I do now?” Sal mused. He crawled to the edge of the bed, squeaking when Larry sat up to press a soft kiss to his lips. He brought a slow hand to his lips, pressing down on the tingling flesh. He heard a soft chuckle beneath him, and turned to glare down at the brunette. 

“You just took my first kiss,” Sal huffed. “Don’t blame me for being shocked.” Larry’s face turned from joking to baffled.

“Wait, dude. Seriously? That was your first kiss?” Sal wrinkled his nose at the other’s prodding.

“Well, yeah. I’ve never told you about anyone kissing me, have I?” Larry hesitated, hand resting in the air. 

“I guess not. But still, shouldn’t that have happened in middle school?” Sal groaned, flopping back.

“And who the fuck would kiss me?”

“Me,” Larry quipped. Sal turned to shoot him a sarcastic, purse lipped grin.

“You must have poor taste, then,” Sal teased.

“More like amazing taste,” Larry shot back. Sal just shook his head, a fond smile on his face. 

“I should get back.” Larry sighed, his shoulders dropping just a bit.

“One more kiss?” He asked.

“One more,” Sal responded. They both pressed into each other for a second longer, before Sal laid back and closed his eyes. ‘One more week,’ he thought. ‘One more week in my miserable world, then I’m off to my happily ever after.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally believe Sal wouldn’t ever really care about his first kiss being a big deal, so there’s that small detail added to the story. Kudos and comments appreciated, along with criticism, even if harsh. Thank you for all the support, and remember to eat and drink responsibly this Thanksgiving!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated, even if harsh! Have a nice day, cookies!


End file.
